childish , powerfull Bella New Leader of Volturi
by xox-cullen-xox
Summary: Bella is left by the cullens and is starting to get over things. Then Laurent comes by with some terible news. What will bella Choose. Very ooc. Rated M for language and situations. May be lemons later on. better sum inside!please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N So this is set after Edward leaves in new moon. I know there have been a lot of these stories done but hopefully this should be different in some way or an other. And to anyone who is reading any of my other stories i am SOOO sorry that i haven't updated.I have a serious case of writers block and have basically ran out of the spark to continue writing. Sorry. Anyways enough of me blabbering... Enjoy and if you want you could drop by a nice little review or a bad one if you feel it's needed..**_

**Summary**

_Ater Edward leaves in New Moon bella is still heartbroken but is slowly getting over things and she is just plain angry. What happens when Edward and Bella meet later on..??_

**Chapter 1- Fuck that was unexpected**

He left. Simple, nothing more than that he left me because i obviously wasn't good enough. He said he didnt love me and that i was nothing more to him than a distraction. How could he? In my eyes he is no better than the sadistic bastards that were James and Victoria!

What's the point in still keeping up appearances in this life. I have nothing else to live for do i? Seriously when you think about it my life for the past year had revolved around Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I have to stop thinking like this. It has been nearly 3 months and i am still going on like a silly little school girl, but i suppose i am a little school girl although i wouldn't go as far as to say i was a silly one.

With the day just starting i made my way out of bed and in to the bathroom to start my daily routine of getting showered etc etc. I decided to just wear an oversized to with some leggings and a pair of Ugg's because that will make things more easy when im out walking to find the meadow today. I don't know wether i should be doing this or not but it was a satarday and they always dragged by the most. I made my way down stairs and wrote a note to carle saying i was away for a walk and would be home for dinner. He would probably be at the Blacks untill later tonight but just incase he came home early and wondered were i was.

It was so cold outside even though it was meant to be May but not for Forks it was winter weather all year round with its contstant thick sheet of looming clouds just hanging over any beauty that may come from the sun. Is that how Edward seen me just the constand clouds over his shining beauty. Probably i was just a pain for him, a thorn in the side, unwanted and the part that hurt the most unloved. While i was contemplating all of this i hadn't realised were i had been walking and was now in the meadow. It no longer held its beauty that it once had. To me it was just a pile of grass and some weeds that no longer looked like beautiful flowers, quite sad when you think about it. I think i picked the wrong time to come to this meadow i was to angry for it to hold any real meaning to me, all my mind kept screaming is he fucking left me. How dare he. Not the not loving me part, the making his family leave me as welL, or did they just think it was a joke as well? i was some sort of pet the way humans have dog's for entertainment and some sort of companionship?

While i was contemplating all this which i knew i had to take a break from because my head is seriously starting to get fucking sore! I heard a branch snapping and i turned to right to see a dark fugure walking out of the tree's and i instantly knew it was Laurent and the scary thing was i didn't give two shits. He was gliding in towards the meadow looking as gracious as any vampire.

"Hello Bella" His voice rang out in its own sound of charm and as smooth as silk but still held a husky sound to it. I didn't know what to do, talk and see what happens or be a nasty little bitch figures i'm going to die either way with the look in his black eyes glaring at me.

"Hi laurent, if you don't mind me cutting it short and ignore greetings and girly fucking catch ups. What the fuck can i do you for?" The look on his face showed one of shock for a split second before it returned to one of sheer laughter and i couldn't help but laugh as well. Like a real laugh were your eyes water and your sides hurt.

"Well Bella, i certainly was not expecting that, but ok. I'm here because of what Victoria told me she had planned for you. Have you ever heard of the volturi bella?"

_**A/N So soory to leave a kind of cliffie but it was the natural ending to that chapter so yeah. **_

_**And OMG i told my step sister i was a major team jasper/Jackson Rathbone fan and she went **_

_**and bought a big massive poster of him :O personaly i think that's wrong bot oh well :D**_

_**I will update soon i have half of chapter 2 already half way complete and the other half forming **_

_**in my head lol :D Review please :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here is chapter 2 for everyone :D hope you all enjoy. And i forgot to say in the last chapter- I do not own anything in this story except for all unrecognsed carachters and the plot but i'd much rather own twiight but i dont. A certain does. Just thought i would get that one cleared up. And as you will find out if you haven't already characters in this are very ooc but that's just the way i want them. And thanks to everyone who read the last chapter :D**

_**Chapter 2- Volturi**_

Volturi were have i heard that before? Think think think. Hadn't HE said something about them before about being vampire loyalty? "Edward said something but not much, something about vampire royalty?" It came out as a question even though i was pretty sure thats what they were but it couldn't hurt to make sure. what the hell did they want with me?

"Well yes, they are that but they also ensure that the laws of our kind are kept in place and i spent a lot of time with them during my early years. I was very much friends with the leaders. So when i heard about Victoria still being the way she is. I called in a favor, the only thing is that in order for your protection you have to become one of us. As you will probably know by now that humans are not meant to know of our kind and the usual punishment is death but since i asked the favor you could say that the usual punishment has been lifted slightly. Well you will be dead either way it is just which way you choose." I could tell by the look on his face that he felt terrible for having to be the one to tell me this position that i have been put in. "Well it seems as if i was fucking well born to be a vampire doesn't it" I laughed a low bitter sarcastic laugh while Laurent just stared as if i was growing another head on my neck. Do i want to become a vampire though? Hell yes i do. If i can in some way get my own back on the Cullens then it will be more than worth it.

"Are you sure Bella ? this is a big decision to make and i know it must be a hard one to make as i know that Edward didn't want this life for you"

"Are you fucking kidding me? They all fucked off and left me to deal with this mess and i'm going to do things by my decisions for once in my very short life. I'll become a vampire. Is it you thats changing me ?" Laurent just looked at me in utter shock. He must not have known that the cullens had left me. "When did they leave"

"Around 3 months ago, all of them, Edward didn't want me anymore. So when you going to change me, i dont like kept hanging if you dont mind, and can you please keep the scars some were a bit less visible?"

"Whatever you want bella. While your changing you will be in a lot of pain but i will be here the full time. And while your going through the change we will be on our way to italy ok. Any questions?" I just shook my head trying to take in all the information. Laurent started to approach me further in the meadow and then helped me lay down on the grass. Part of my body was telling me i should be scared but i just didn't have the fight left in me anymore. I honestly didn't care what happened to me anymore. I felt him bite me and it reminded me of when James bit except there was no burning sensation just a warm felling spreading through my body. It was a really strange sensation to experience. I started running through my memories not wanting to loose them after the change and even during my sort of death i still felt the extreme anger towards all of the cullens except Rosalie. She was the only one who never suger coated things from what they were and for that i will be eternally gratefull. As for the rest of them i just fell more anger and i didn't know wether this was a good thing or not. I still wasn't in any physical pain so i was wondering if it had been done right. I felt strange like i was in a really warm bath but couldn't get up from under the water. I don't know how long i've been like this for but it was slowly starting to fade away inch by inch untill i could feel my body slowly start to become my own again and then it finally all left as i sat up and opened my eyes for the first time as a vampire. It was strange to say the least i could see, hear and smell everything. I coul see laurent lookin at me in complete shock. I wanted to know why he was looking at me like that and then i could hear his thought. _**i wonder why she woke so early. I only bit her 12 hours ago and her eyes are blue? Aro will be excited about this**__. _I wanted to assure him that i was fine for some reason so i concentrated on him again and tried to assure his worrying thoughts. _Don't worry Laurent i feel fine. I wasn't even in any pain. Well seen i'm the weirdo vamp girl. haha. _Laurent just looked at me and the just chuckled. "Well it seems you have a power then bella, a very interesting one at that as well. Aro will be pleased and very interested. The car is just about to stop at the castle so you will see everyone in a few minutes." I finnaly looked around we were in a large hummer sort of car if i was right and could tell it was very sunny. I didn't want to get us exposed so early on and wished it was cloudy for the first time in my life. When i next looked out the window i could see clouds starting to form in the sky and was so shocked by myself. _Laurent i just made it cloudy by wishing for it! _I was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. "Bella if you're going to talk to me that way please can you keep it down a bit or you're going to make the first vampire in istory to have a heart attack from shock" He was trying to be deadly serious but had a big massive grin on his face that would make a cheshire cat jealous. The car stopped and i was so excited to see were i would be spending my time for a while that i ran out of the car, grabbed Laurent's hand and ran to the castle to see what was going on. There standing was three vampires in black cloaks and around four in grey cloaks. I couldnt hold my excitement much longer and couldn't even find words so i though i would shock my new friends with my power. _hey im bella! im sooo excited! why do some people have different coloured cloakes can i have one in mm puple yipp purple that would be soo good !!!. _I just looked at evryone hoping for an answer from one of them when i seen a small vampire who looked so angelic in a scary way just came up to me and laughed a full out laugh. The others looked at her as if this was something they had never seen before. The little girl went to talk but noticed the others and gave them a very evil glare. "Hi i'm Jane but i get called J and if that was you who talked into my mind then by god are we going to have fun while your here!" I don't know what it is from my change but i feel very immature. Maybe this is the new born faze?Another vampire walked up to me before i could answer jane looked and gave me a hug. I was a little suprised by the gesture but returned the hug none the less. I wondered why he gave me a hug that felt as i f he had so much sorrow towards me. I decided to have a private conversation with him to see what was wrong. _Hello, i am guessing you are Aro. I don't know how to explain this but i'm feeling a lot of soorow coming from you. Are you ok?..__Dearest child i am simply feeling sorry for you. Laurent filled me in on your past and feel extremely sypathetic that is all but i do think we have to have a conversation with the others about what to do with Victoria. Oh and child you must be starving i will have heidi bring in some humans for you._

Did i want to feed of humans? the thought made my throat burn slightly. Personally i don't see why i shouldn't hunt humans. It is my instincts to want it. And after everything i've been through i don't see why i should deny myself of what i want.

**A/N-So that all for chapter 2. Bella will have a number of powers and will be very powerful with the volturi. Also bella's thoughts will be in italic and anyone els will be bold italic and Aro will be italic underlined. If you have any questions just pm me and i will get back to you. Review please .**


End file.
